


A Little Surprise

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron has a little surprise for his wife while they're in the middle of having sex.





	

"You like that, don't you?"

 

Eclipse didn't have much to say.  She was too busy trying to take the brutal thrusting that was close to pushing her off the bed.  Gripping the sheets, she gasped and hiccupped as her husband drove her insane with his hands and cock.

 

"That's right.  My little slut likes it when she's being fucked like a piece of meat.  She likes it a lot, doesn't she?"

 

As demeaning as it was, she did.  She liked it when he fucked her like this.  Loved it when he focused all his lust and sadistic tastes onto her.  Focused everything on her.  Masochistic or not, she loved the attention.  Loved how she didn't, or more like couldn't, do anything but let him do everything.

 

And she felt pleasure all the same.

 

She felt Megatron stop, whining as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders while he leaned into her face.

 

"I'd know what you'd like more, my little slut?  Do you want to know what it is?"

 

Biting her lip, Eclipse gave a slow nod.

 

"Shockwave is stopping by to give me a few reports.  I could ask him to come and stay a little while.  Sit over there and watch me fuck your brains out."

 

Not surprising.  Megatron had done that a few times.  Heck, he had even had Shockwave read him the reports while he had her bent over the bedside once.

 

But that only made her feel even hotter down there.  To have Shockwave watching.  Watching her pussy be filled up with her husband's cum until it flowed down her legs.  Maybe even stand next to the bed and stuff her mouth with his own cock.

 

Primus, she could only shiver and mewl in response, wiggling her hips up into her husband's thrusts.

 

"So you'd want that?  You want Mr. Shockwave to watch me fuck you until you can't move anymore?"

 

"Mmm... y-yes..."

 

"I'm sorry, what did you say, slut?"

 

"Y-Yes... I-I want Mr. Shockwave to watch me be fucked."

 

"Oh you do, huh?" He answered with a brutal thrust into her wet cunt, "You'd want him to watch?  And maybe join in and fill your cunt up with his seed?"

 

"Yes-!  Yes, please-!"

 

"Alright, my dear," Megatron stopped his thrusts again only to pull her legs back down and kiss her deep, "We'll wait.  He'll be stopping by in about thirty minutes."

 

"M-Mega-!  I-I need-!"

 

"Don't worry, I'll make you cum." He started a slower, much gentler pace than before.  "Let's just finish this one off nice and slow.  I'll pound your pussy raw once Shockwave gets here."

 

Eclipse simply mewled in pleasure.  There was the loss of the aggressiveness, yes, but she liked the change of pace.  Besides, she wanted to be in good shape once Shockwave got here.

 

Primus only knows if he would want to join in for a good round or two.

 

END


End file.
